Rocketshipping : Jessie's soft side
by Raichu123
Summary: After being blasted off once again, Jessie and James are brought together by pain and accidents and caring for eachother as Jessie softens up and is nice ＼( o )／ Rocketshipping!


Hey guys it's my first fanfic, I love rocketshipping! Just thought I'd try putting some thoughts here

I'd like to make a note- some of this story was inspired by deviant art my maimai I think was the name (I think there was a number at the end, can't think of it off the top of my head, gonna go check that). I love their rocket shippy pictures! Anyway, here's my first try at a story, review of you like! :D

I don't own Pokemon...*cries* jk.

I just love team rocket!

Jessie's soft side

They had blasted off again. What did we do wrong that time? Thought James sadly. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a tree, and a tall one too. Uh oh, he thought. Meanwhile, Jessie had landed a bit away in a soft pile of leaves. Lucky landing, she thought to herself, and looked to meowth. He had somehow managed to land on his feet and was already eating an apple he had picked from a low branch. They were in a fairly thick forest, but something seemed familiar to the team. Oh! Thought Jessie. We are about a 6 minute walk to a rocket cabin, she concluded.

Crack! Suddenly the branch James was in broke and he landed really hard on a solid log. The worst part was, he landed with one leg on each side... He cringed in pain. Jessie, with a long path of weeds in her way of him, attempted to make her way over. Suddenly, a HUGE wild ryhorn came charging at a little bird Pokemon behind James, who had just managed to painfully get up to go to Jessie. The ryhorn charged right at him, hitting super hard between his legs...(poor James.) The impact was so powerful it launched him straight into the air and he landed on the other side of the log, in a painfully inconvenient position like before. The pain was so intense he squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball, his breaths forceful and shaky.

In what had seemed like forever, Jessie made it over to James and kneeled next to him. He was on the ground and was shaking and breathing hard, clutching his legs. Oh my goodness...whispered Jessie, felling terrible she hadn't been able to help him. While she was often mean to James, she really did care about him, maybe a little more than a friend? She quickly pushed the thought aside and turned her attention to James

James...this is kind of a silly question... But are you ok? She asked awkwardly. He didn't say anything and just groaned.

There's a rocket cabin in about a six minute walk from here, we can stay there, she said. She sat there helplessly, wishing she could do something to help. She knew they _needed_ to get to that cabin so he could heal; he was probably really bruised up.

James, she said gently. She brushed some hair behind his ears, revealing his eyes squeezed shut.

James just look into my eyes. Focus on me. You're going to be ok, Jessie said, brushing a tear out of James eye that had escaped him. He seemed to relax a bit.

Mmmnnnngggggh, grunted James. The pain was pulsing down there and it was too intense to move. When Jessie came over, he instantly felt a bit better. But only a little. His heart leaped a little when she brushed his hair from his face and wiped the tear he had been trying so hard to hold in. He felt so vulnerable and weak :( .

James we need to go now..said Jessie. He nodded his head very slightly and made an effort to move. But quickly returned because the pain was too great. Jessie sighed, handed their small amount of supplies to meowth (who had made his way over a bit ago) and slipped one arm under his back and another under his knees, she gently (as possible) lifted him up.

Nngggggggggggggghhhhhh, James moaned in pain and clenched his teeth hard and balled his fists. It was so bad he was sweating. Shhhhh, it'll be ok, said Jessie softly as she walked to the cabin

10 minutes later they arrived and Jessie laid James down on a couch. His jaw was sore and he was really tired out.

She pulled a chair over and sat by James. Just try to relax a little she said. He muttered a pained o.k. and relaxed a little, taking deep breaths. Is it bruised? Asked Jessie. She grabbed two ice packs from the freezer after he said yes and handed them to him

Ugh it hurts too bad Jess I can't! groaned James.

Fine I'll do it, stated Jessie. But I'm gonna have to take your pants off...she blushed a little as she awkwardly pulled them off, leaving black shorts. She gently placed an ice pack above and below and both blushed a dark red. Just then meowth walked in, then turned around muttering -I don't even wanna know what you twos are doin.

2ish days later the pain went down enough so James could sit up okay. Jessie came and sat close to him on the couch. They Were watching tv when Jessie put her hand really really close to James's. She blushed a little and seeing this James put his arm behind and almost around her. They both blushed a bit, then James awkwardly said,

thank you so much for taking care of me before :)

She put her arm around him too, and whispered - of course...I love you James...

-I love you too..

They drifted off to sleep; it was getting late.

A week later James was much better and he stopped icing the injury. He could walk around with little to no pain now! Thanks to Jessie. He thought about how pretty she looked last night when she fell asleep. They had agreed to share the only bed there was, since the other decent sized bed had been claimed and covered in a layer of meowth hair -_-

About 5 weeks after the incident it was mid August they were watching the small TV in their bed but grew bored of the channels. James put his arm around Jessie. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled. She then suddenly decided to do something that she realized that she had wanted to do for a very long time and kissed him on the cheek. His face lit up (happily and on fire)(fire like blushing, hahahahahahahaha ..) they then gazed into each others eyes and into their souls as their lips touched and they leaned deeply into the wonderful feeling. They later fell asleep into each other's arms. (AWWWWW!)

A week later lets just say they United two people in their nations (I stole that e, sorry! Can't remember your name!)

A few days later Jessie wasn't feeling so good. Jess, you ok? Asked James. She grunted an abrupt no and sat down. Jessie tell me what's wrong, he insisted. Are you feeling ok? He was answered when she suddenly ran to the toilet. He held her hair in place and gently stroked her head as to try to comfort her as she threw up. A bit later she rinsed out her mouth and laid down on James lap, who was now sitting on the couch.

Jess, said James, feeling her forehead, you don't seem like you had a fever. Suddenly she froze, and started shaking. Umm Jess? What's wrong?! Exclaimed James in worried tone. The-the-thing...it broke...but it broke at the end...James...am I...preg—she fainted into his lap out of pure fear. Oh no, thought James, I better grab a test. Maybe it broke...He shook as he picked one up from a cabinet (the rocket cabins always had more weird supplies than decent food.) when she got up, he handed it to her and she shakily went to the bathroom.

Shhhh Jessie it's going to be ok, he said as she came crying out of the bathroom. He held her close as she threw the small object on the floor with the little plus sign showing. He gently rocked back and forth. it's all my fault! Cried Jessie. No, said James. It's half me too, plus the, uhhh, thingy must have broken when we... Yeah. She cried some more. Jessica, said James looking her in the eyes. I will to whatever it takes to raise our future child. Jessie, surprised by this, whispered thank you James, snuggles close to him and fell asleep. She looks so pretty asleep, he thought to himself, smiling at how lucky he was.

James awoke late the next morning to Jessie shouting and grabbing him in terror. I-I I had this dream ..and I was pregnant...said a shaky Jessie. Jess, said James, hugging her tight, that wasn't a dream. He gently stroked her hair as she cried more. Poor thing, he thought.

Later when Jessie was a bit more emotionally stable they scheduled a doctors appointment in a few weeks.

A few weeks later they walked the long (15 minute) walk to the doctors office. Ugh James my feet hurt, complained Jessie, sitting on a bench. But Jess were gonna be late, said James, taking her hand and easing her forward. They finally arrived at the doctors. They did a tummy scan thing (I can't remember the name) and suddenly the doctor looked very surprised

What is it? Asked James worriedly. Jessie opened her eyes on concern. Well, the doctor said, your children are doing well.

CHILDREN? Shouted Jessie, trembling. As in more than one?!

Shh now Jess it's going to be ok don't worry, said James softly and squeezed her hand.

The doctor agreed to come out to their cabin for checkups since walking would be hard on Jessie, especially since they were an extra 8 minutes from town.

The next morning Jessie was sick again. Ughhh, moaned Jessie as she sat by James on the couch. Here, eat some of these, said James, handing her some crackers. She ate them and when James asked her if she needed anything, she suddenly got really grumpy. IM FINE MYSELF! I DONT NEED HELP! She shouted and stomped off. It's dem hormones dats makin her all moody jimmy, dont worry bout it, said meowth as he walked in. Okay, James said uneasily.

2.8 months of extreme moods later...

Agggggggghhhhhhh! *crying sounds*

Jessie you okay?

I'm FAT. My form...she sat on his lap and cried again. Shhhh, you look beautiful to me Jess and nothing will change that, ok?

K, she mumbled.

At 3 months the doctor arrived. He did another scan thingy and the team watched in anticipation.

Umm...well...oh my...stuttered the doctor. I haven't seen this in over ten years this is amazi—

What is it? Demanded Jessie nervously,

Well, continued the doctor, you guys are going to be parents of quadruplets.

As...as in f-f-four?!, stammered Jessie, squeezing James's hand tightly. You should probably go now if that's all, James whispered to the doctor, looking at a teary eyed Jessie. He left and James sat with Jessie in his arms, gently rocking her. She shook and cried for ages and finally fell asleep.

I have to go for a bit, be back soon! Said James. He returned several hours later

A few days later

Jessie walked into their bedroom, and noticed a rose bowyer of pink and blue roses. A gift? For me? She walked in happily. James looked a little nervous. He came to her and kneeled down.

Jessie, we've been through so much together and I just can't imagine life without you. I mean, we're having four kids. Jess your my best friend and I want to be more than friends... Jessica will you marry me?

She smiles and cried in joy as they hugged tightly and kissed, and she whispered yes.

5 months in.

Lalala! Jessie skipped through the isles of the grocery store, picking lots of food. She was getting very hungry all the time now, and she never got sick anymore. To sum up, she was feeling great! Suddenly the twerps showed up in the produce isle. Jessie paid them no attention, and James looked at them nervously. Misty, Brock and ash stared with their mouths gaping open. James noticed this as Brock walked over.

Umm did you and Jessie have–

BROCK! Shouted Misty. Is Jessie pregnant? She asked, looking at Jessie, who was wearing one of James bigger light blue t shirts that he usually used as pajamas and his extra team rocket pants, and who had a considerably bigger stomach than her perfect form.

5 months, 4 children on the way. Said a sleepy James.

WOAH! Shouted ash. That's a lot!

Oh shut up ash, said misty. Jessie skipped into the next isle and James said bye to the twerps and followed her. They had se— BROCK! Not in front of ash!

What? asked ash dumbly

Never mind that, she replied.

8 months

Jessie groaned and sat up. The two were just about to go to bed. it's too heavy, she groaned, and my back hurts.

Relax, cooed James, rolling her so she was on her side and facing away from him. Her stomach was HUGE and James could only imagine the strain on her back. It must weigh 20 pounds by now, he Thought. He managed her shoulders thoroughly and slowly moved all the way down her back and then to her sore legs. She fell asleep to the great feeling of relaxation.

9 months

A shaking nervous Jessie walked to James. They could come anytime now, she reminded him. Like he needed reminding. That was all he could think about for the past two weeks and every time she stirred in the night, he jumped and prepared for the worse. He almost fainted when she got up to get water one night. She had multiple platefuls of food for breakfast and still was hungry. James made sure she drank plenty of water so she wouldn't have to get up in the night.

Beep! The phone sounded. Jessie, James, and meow the went to listen.

May 25

Jessie and James,

I hate to say it but in a week I won't be able to come to your house for a few days, I have a business trip (may 31 & June 1). I'm sure you'll be fine though

Doctor P.

Don't wowry guys you twos 'll be fine, said meowth, seeing their worried expressions.

May 31, 11:30 pm

You should get some sleep Jess, said James worriedly. They were watching tv and Jessie just wasn't tired.

I gotta use the restroom, said Jessie, and got up and left. Three minutes later she was walking back to the couch when she suddenly collapsed onto the floor

Jess?! Said James, rushing over. When he kneeled down he noticed she was grabbing her low stomach below the babies. Owwwwww, she groaned. Are they coming?! Asked James nervously. Mhmm, she grunted, doubling over. The doctor— she gasped. —can't be here, finished James, rushing to their bedroom. He put an extra few sheets on the bed and prepared the area. It took him only 45 seconds because he worried so much before he had it mostly ready. He gently scooped up a trembling Jessie and laid her in the bed.

Come here, she whispered, and he put her arm around her while sitting by her. It will be a long time, I can tell, said Jessie. The initial pain had dulled but not gone away. They turned the tv in their room on at a really low volume and kept watching. James hoped Jessie would relax a bit, after all, she said it would be a long time.

June 1, 1:00 am.

Agh, groaned Jessie and doubled over. Ow! She exclaimed and wormed to another uncomfortable position. It hurt really bad and there was a lot of pulls. It settled down a little bit later

June 1, 5:30 am

On and off cramps and pulls since 1:00 in the morning. Jessie was exhausted. James gently braided her hair so it wouldn't stick to her neck and back. AHHHHHHHHHHGFFMMMHHG!

Jessiespazzed and curled up, constantly flipping around. Jess? Asked James?

They're,..coming...she responded between breaths. Meowth rushed over and put on some gloves and set up. He would take and wash the babied later. James got up and watched helplessly as Jess rolled around in pain.

Jess, look into my eyes. Focus. It's going to be okay, he said softly, wiping a tear from her eye. It's my turn to help, James thought. A faint smile appeared an Jessie's lips but was quickly replaced with a frown of pain. Her breathing sped up, and the pain was almost unbearable. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't, she thought.

Jess...Jessie...said James soothingly. They have to come out, and I'll help however I can. Now sit up..

He propped her up a bit with some pillows and meowth got on the end of the bed, ready. Jess push now, said James slowly.

Nngg..groaned Jessie as she rolled again. She head James say something about sitting still and babies as he propped her up again, this time holding her in place. She winced in pain as it was pulling every three seconds. Jessie focus, she heard him say and she pushed hard. It's a boy! She heard meowth say. Now for the next one...

Half an hour later they had four children, a boy and three girls. Their manes were Jace, Jaylin, Jenn, and Jerra, the smallest one

Years later

They quit their jobs at team rocket, and they had their wedding. They moved to a roomy hour in the small city. Jessie sometimes worked part time as a Pokemon nurse at the Pokemon center, and James opened an in home bakery, where Jessie and the kids spent a lot of time helping. Jaylin and Jace became inseparable. The identical twins hardly argued and did everything together. They both were fairly tall, had purple-lavender hair, and sparkling turquoise eyes Jerra was energetic and fun, and pretty short. She had light pink hair with odd but pretty purple roots at the base, and stunning blue eyes. Jenn was very loving and hoped to become a Pokemon nurse. She had long, mildly wavy cascading deep purple hair, and beautiful emerald eyes.

Then they lived happily ever after

The end ＼(^o^)／


End file.
